Seul au monde
by bayas
Summary: OS. Je décline toutes responsabilités pour les éventuels traumatismes que je pourrais causer à mes lectrices. Désolée c'est dans ma nature. TQDF.


**Note**** :** Une nuit agitée par des rêves m'a inspirée.

**Disclaimer**** :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- Seul au monde -**

L'homme sortait ses poubelles, il était encore en robe de chambre. En face, sur le toit d'un immeuble, un homme habillé tout en noir l'observait derrière la lunette du fusil. L'homme armé n'eut aucune hésitation. Il tira une seule balle, droit au but, mieux qu'un acte de chirurgie. Un cri et des poubelles qui se renversent, un homme qui tombe au milieu des détritus, une ordure au milieu des ordures. Voilà son destin.

L'homme en noir se leva, rangea son fusil à lunette dans la valise et quitta son poste d'observation. Il avait fait son devoir, il devait partir avant que la police n'arrive. Heureusement, un dimanche matin en hiver, les gens restent tranquillement sous la couette.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, l'homme regarda les informations. On y parlait du drame qui c'était passé la veille, les journalistes posaient des questions aux voisins, demandant pourquoi lui, s'il avait des ennuis dans le quartier. Personne ne savait. Les médecins parlaient de blessures graves mais que sa vie n'était pas en danger.

L'homme en noir, ou plutôt le juge et le bourreau, éteignit le poste de télévision. Il était satisfait du devoir accompli.

_- La souffrance est pire que la mort,_ murmura t'il.

Il prit ses affaires et partit régler sa note d'hôtel. Il paya sa nuit en espèce.

_- Au revoir Monsieur McKay, bon voyage !_

Il prit sa voiture de location et roula durant trois heures. Il arriva enfin à destination. Le soleil était au zénith, les oiseaux chantaient, l'endroit était calme, apaisant. Normal pour un cimetière. Il marcha jusqu'à la tombe, elle était reconnaissable de loin, c'était la seule fleurie, l'enterrement avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant. Il déposa un nouveau bouquet, une commande qu'il avait fait à un fleuriste très intrigué par ce mélange de fleurs. Il y avait de l'absinthe qui symbolisait l'absence, la jacinthe pourpre symbolisant le chagrin, une anémone violette pour la tristesse, une immortelle pour la douleur qui ne s'éteindra jamais. Il soupira et repensa aux dernières heures de son ami.

oOo

Ok John en avait marre, mais cette fois-ci il était allé trop loin. Il devait parler à McKay même si celui-ci l'avait évité toute la journée. Parce que Monsieur était de mauvaise humeur ? Parce qu'il a passé une mauvaise nuit ? Il n'était pas le seul à être fatigué ! Il fallait qu'il se calme et tout de suite. Il sonna à la porte, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

_- McKay ! Ouvrez moi c'est un ordre ! Rodney, si vous n'ouvrez pas je vais utiliser mon gène des anciens pour ..._

Il parlait dans le vide. Les gens qui passaient dans le couloir le regardait avec pitié. Pitié d'être dans la même équipe qu'un scientifique tyrannique. A bout de nerf, le militaire déclencha l'ouverture de la porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, John voyait de la lumière filtrer derrière la porte de la salle de bain, l'eau coulait, ce maudit scientifique se prélassait sous une bonne douche chaude. Il s'approcha de la porte et parla.

_- Rodney, il faut qu'on parle, je vous demande de sortir immédiatement de la douche._ Mais l'eau continuait quand même à couler. _D'accord, je vais vous demander de m'écouter. Depuis que nous sommes revenus de la Terre vous n'êtes plus le même. Vous devenez distant, peu loquace, vous rejetez toutes les personnes qui veulent vous aider. Je sais que vous avez demandé des somnifères à Carson car vous faites des cauchemars. N'en voulez pas à ce pauvre écossais, je l'ai menaçé. Dites moi ce qui se passe, sinon je vais être dans l'obligation de demander à Weir de vous suspendre de vos fonctions. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé sur Terre ? Rodney, parlez moi. Rodney, si vous continuez je vais entrer ... Ok, je rentre._

Il poussa doucement la porte, la pièce était remplie de buée, on se serait cru dans les brouillards de Londres. John ne voyait rien. Il s'avança et s'arrêta quand il sentit quelque chose sous son pied. Il se baissa et ramassa un bout de verre. La buée s'échappant par la porte, John entrevut enfin l'état de la pièce et surtout le miroir en partie brisé. Son regard fut attiré par une phrase écrite sur le miroir. **« J'ai toujours été seul »**. Il fronça les sourcils car c'était écrit en rouge, pas rouge comme les rouges à lèvres, mais rouge comme le sang. Le propre sang du militaire se glaça. Il se précipita sous la douche et arrêta l'eau. Il n'y avait personne dans le bac à douche.

_- Rodney !_ hurla John. _Rodney ! répondez moi ! _

Il se précipita dans la chambre et alluma la lumière. Une vraie vision d'horreur. Le scientifique était allongé sur son lit, du sang coulant le long de ses poignets. Le militaire s'accroupit devant le lit et prit le pouls de son collègue. Il tapa sur sa radio et demanda une équipe médicale d'urgence. Il entoura les poignets avec des tissus pour stopper les saignements.

_- McKay ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ! _

Le canadien ouvrit les yeux.

_- Je suis désolé, je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai toujours été seul au monde. A l'époque, je voulais en parler à ma famille mais mon père était inexistant, ma mère ne m'écoutait jamais et ma soeur me considérais comme un paria. _

_- Parler de quoi ?_

_- De ce que ce monstre m'a fait. J'ai oublié pendant des années mais à mon retour sur Terre je l'ai revu et tout m'est revenu en tête. Il vit toujours et il continue à faire du mal à d'autres enfants. Il a changé de nom car la police le recherche. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il s'occupe d'une école ? J'ai fait mon enquête et j'ai suivi son parcours aux Etats-Unis et j'ai ..._

Rodney avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Il commençait en perdre conscience.

_- McKay, tenez le coup, parlez moi, vous n'êtes plus seul à présent. Vous avez suivi son parcours et ..._

_- J'ai trouvé dans tous les endroits où il est allé ... dans toutes les villes des enfants avaient subi ... subi ... des horreurs. Mon Dieu, John, j'ai honte, j'aurai dû parler à la police, j'aurai dû l'empêcher de nuire. Il a détruit tellement de vies ..._

_- Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant Rodney. _

_- J'étais si seul. Abandonné de ma famille ..._

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du scientifique. John les essuya avec sa main oubliant que lui aussi pleurait.

_- Quel est son nom Rodney ?_

_- Dans ma commode, y a un dossier ... John, je refuse que ma famille soit présente lors de ... mon enterrement._

_- Vous n'allez pas mourir Rodney. D'accord ? C'est un ordre. Rodney ? Rodney !_

L'équipe médicale arriva deux minutes plus tard, deux minutes **trop** tard.

**oOo**

Les jours qui avaient suivi avaient été difficiles. Ce qui fut facile, fut de retrouver le monstre, et de monter l'opération pour le punir. McKay comme nom d'emprunt à l'hôtel (ok il aurait pu trouver autre chose mais c'était un hommage pour son ami), se poster devant la maison du monstre, attendre qu'il sorte et tirer sur ses parties génitales. Le monstre n'allait pas mourir, non, il allait souffrir comme jamais, porter une poche urinaire à vie, et surtout ne plus jamais violer un seul enfant. Une balle dans la tête aurait été trop douce pour lui.

Avant de partir de l'hôtel John jetta dans la cheminée le dossier que Rodney avait monté contre son tortionnaire.

**oOo**

A présent, il était devant la tombe de son ancien coéquipier et ami, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Prier ? non. Pleurer ? il n'en avait plus la force. Parler ? Oui.

_- Voilà Rodney, je vous ai vengé, votre monstre va souffrir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Je vais repartir dans deux jours pour Atlantis mais ce ne sera plus jamais pareil. J'aurai voulu vous dire tant de choses. Si vous saviez ... _

Il regarda la dernière fleur qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'était celle qui en disait le plus. C'était un gardénia. Il respira l'odeur de la fleur et la déposa sur la stèle.

_- Dans le langage des fleurs ça veut dire ... peu importe, c'est trop tard. Adieu Rodney McKay, ce fut un honneur d'avoir été votre coéquipier, votre ami. Reposez en paix._

Comme un automate, il retourna à son véhicule. A présent, il était seul au monde. Il mit les mains sur le volant et regarda le ciel chargé de neige. Quelques flocons commençaient à tomber, ce soir les fleurs seront recouvertes par la neige. Il soupira, un soupir à déchirer le coeur. Une lumière intense frappa le tableau de bord. Ce n'était pas le soleil, celui-ci était caché par les nuages. En quelques secondes la lumière prit forme. C'était une feuille d'érable sycomore avec une branche de muguet. John attrapa son téléphone et une carte de visite dans le revers de sa veste et composa un numéro de téléphone.

_- Bonjour. Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, je suis venu chercher un bouquet spécial ... oui, c'est moi. J'ai une question. Dans le langage des fleurs, que veut dire une branche de muguet et une feuille de sycomore ? Oui ... oui ... d'accord, merci beaucoup._

Il raccrocha son téléphone, attrapa la petite composition florale et sourit.

_- Merci pour le message Rodney, je vous attendrai._

Finalement, il n'allait plus être seul longtemps. Merci les anciens de l'avoir aidé à faire l'ascension.

**FIN.**

**Gardénia : je vous aime en secret.**

**Muguet : retour du bonheur**

**Sycomore : je m'éloigne provisoirement**

**Pour info, j'ai rêvé que je me tailladais les poignets cette nuit. L'horreur. Du sang partout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas le faire. Je tiens trop à la vie. Je suis sûre que c'est ma muse qui m'a envoyé cette scène. Euh ... la prochaine fois je préfère rêver de l'amour ... s'il te plait Lorelei ... **

**A bientôt pour la fin de Et si ... TQDF**


End file.
